


go ahead and dare me

by barelyprolific



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Hunter boops things that's canon okay, M/M, Spoilers, Tartarus, post-Jingle Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: The most hellish thing about Tartarus is the demon following Harry around.





	go ahead and dare me

**go ahead and dare me**

 

Tartarus was, almost literally, hell. The air was thick, hazy with smoke, the sky was blood red, dark clouds constantly rolling overhead. Fires blazed at random, the ground charred and prone to bursting open at random to expel magma. The whole place smelled of sulfur. The heat of it all was so unbearable that Harry had stripped down to his skivvies. 

The most hellish thing about it, however, was the demon that trailed after him. Whistling. 

Harry shot a glare over his shoulder and Hunter grinned. Winked at him. 

“How’s it going, babe?”

Back stiffening, Harry picked up his pace. It wouldn’t do any good; Hunter had been trailing him since Harry landed on top of him, insisting that they were each other’s ticket out of there. Harry had yet to lose him. 

Almost as if to prove he could, Hunter appeared next to him, not even out of breath. They might not have had their powers down here, but somehow, it still seemed like the demon could smoke. “Something wrong, babe?”

“I have asked you not to call me that.” Harry didn’t so much as turn his head when he spoke. 

“You’ve also asked me not to follow you. Consider the company.  _ Babe _ .”

“You are not company. You are a nuisance. As soon as the girls have rescued me, you will be permanently vanquished.” 

“Or--hear me out--my dad gets me out of here first, and I keep you as a truly delectable hostage. We have a little fun, and then I vanquish those witches in front of you when they try to rescue you.”

Without warning, Harry jerked around, fist swinging. Hunter still managed to dodge it, grab Harry by the wrist and slam him, face forward, against a large boulder. He pressed himself along Harry’s back, chuckling low against his ear. “You know you’re going to give in eventually.” 

“I would sooner die again than lower myself that way.”

Hunter was quiet for a moment. Harry suddenly feared he had truly angered him, and he was about to have his neck snapped or be otherwise murdered. Then there was just hot breath against his ear, a quiet sigh.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he murmured. 

Harry found himself jerked around, slammed up against the boulder again, Hunter’s mouth pressed brutally against his. Their teeth clashed, Hunter grunting, hips jerking forward, Harry’s mouth opening in a gasp--and then sliding slightly down the boulder when Hunter suddenly released him, stepped away. Pressed a finger to the tip of Harry’s nose. 

“Boop.”

Hunter grinned, turned on his heel, and began to saunter away. Whistling again.

Harry panted, staring after him. He should run. Go back the direction he’d come and face Tartarus alone.

When his knees could work again, he stood up and followed after Hunter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I needed to get that out of my system.   
> Feedback feeds the author.


End file.
